


Real or Not Real

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might just be a dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real or Not Real

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Real…or not real?"

Seth waited until he heard Sam's answering howl, acknowledging that his patrol was over, before he phased back into his human form. He stretched, his toes digging into the moist earth under his feet. Knowing no one would be around this deep in the forest, Seth walked around completely nude under the thick pine trees.

Normally, after a night patrol he would head back to the house, eat everything in sight and then pass out for the majority of the day. But not today. Today the house was off limits because his mother was having her bachelorette party. A smile came to his lips as Seth thought about his mother getting remarried. It had been nearly seven years since Harry had passed away, two since Sue and Charlie had started dating and six months since Charlie had popped the question. Seth hadn't seen his mother this happy in a long time.

The wedding was only three days away and though Seth was happy for his mother and Charlie, his heart couldn't help but give a painful thud each time he saw them looking at each other with that loving look in their eyes. It only served to remind him that his imprint was over three thousand miles away. His imprint that had neither rejected nor accepted the bond before leaving four years ago.

Seth paused in a clearing, tilting his face up to the sky just as rain started to fall. He sighed and moved back into the trees toward a hammock he had set up before going on patrol. The thick pines over where he had set up his hammock kept the majority of the falling rain blocked. Seth didn't mind a few drips here or there, it would probably be a nice relief from the heat of his skin. Settling down in the hammock, Seth sighed and closed his eyes, picturing Jasper's handsome face as sleep took over his senses.

xxx

Four years and nothing about this forest had truly changed. Sure, the trees were a little taller, a little thicker but the smells were still the same. He was searching for one smell above all others though. Cinnamon and vanilla, with just a hint of the forest.

The wind and rain shifted just slightly, enough to bring that smell he had been searching for right to his nose. A smile tugged at his lips and he ran through the forest, the wet ground muffling the sounds of his steps. It only took a few minutes for him to step into the clearing that Seth had stood in only a couple of hours before.

Golden eyes looked around, trying to find the source of that delicious smell. Finally, he spotted the hammock and approached. The smile appeared again as he took in the sleeping boy, no _man's_ features. Eyes took in _everything_ that had changed about Seth in four years that had turned him from boy to man. Yes, Seth was now a man. He appreciated that Seth had not bothered to get dressed before going to sleep. From Seth's emotions he knew Seth was deeply asleep. Slipping his arms under Seth's sleeping form he picked Seth up and started walking toward the Cullen house. Seth sighed and shifted in his arms, his nose pressing against the cloth of the shirt, taking in a deep breath of his scent. He watched as a smile grew on Seth's lips, his expression completely relaxing.

Soon he was walking across the familiar hardwood floors that led to one of the guest rooms. Taking Seth to the bedroom that he had once shared with Alice just didn't seem right. Thankfully, Esme had thought it was important to leave the beds with sheets in case they were ever in the area and needed the bed for any reason. As gently as he could, he laid Seth on the down comforter, his head on a pillow.

Seth groaned slightly at the movement, his eyelashes fluttering. He held an unneeded breath, waiting to see if Seth would wake. After a moment he relaxed because that seemed to not be the case but then Seth blinked again and turned his head toward him.

The blink was slow, Seth's senses still mostly occupied by sleep, but something was different. He didn't smell the forest… he didn't feel the drops of rain on his skin; he didn't feel the rough fabric of his hammock. He blinked again and caught sight of a figure standing next to him. Seth took in a deep breath and his body practically melted. Only one person could have this effect on him.

"…Jasper…?" He murmured.

Jasper sat on the edge of the bed, his fingers running through the silky strands of Seth's hair. Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss to Seth's forehead. "Go back to sleep," he whispered against the warm skin.

"Okay," Seth sighed and closed his eyes. Jasper stayed where he was, his fingers carding through Seth's hair as he fell back to sleep. Then, Seth whispered something. "Jasper… real… or not real?"

Jasper smiled and leaned down, his lips right against Seth's ear. "Real."


End file.
